I'm Coming Home
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: Kendall Knight has never missed a single Christmas with his family. How will James and their kids deal with the blonde soldier being away on this lovely holiday?


_**Oh. MY. Fuck! It's been forever since I wrote something! I just want to thank everyone who has been patient with me and my lack of writing and updating. UGH! I'm terrible. But also I want to thank everyone who has sent me ideas to get the writing juices flowing! Aha! I'm lame. So anyways, someone asked me if I was going to be writing a Kames Christmas fic, and you know I thought, Why not? So I have another idea for a Christmas fic, but that probably wont be posted up until I'm on Christmas break. Again, thank you all for you patients and if you guys have any request or ideas, please send them to me. All the links to my Tumblr, Twitter, Gmail, and Ask are in my bio. Anyways, let's just get to the story. Enjoy! : )**_

* * *

**I'm Coming Home**

"AH! This is just _ridiculous_!" James nearly shouted gripping his perfectly groomed brown locks and throwing a roll of tape across his bedroom. The brunette male slumped against the wall with a pout, staring at all the presents that still needed to be wrapped and placed under the Christmas tree. There was varieties of toys, game systems, and clothing scattered around on his bedroom floor. He had managed to wrap about ten presents before he snapped, saying how he just couldn't do it anymore. Normally, James would be psych to be wrapping presents and more than eager to place them under the Christmas tree, but that all changed when he got the news over a month ago.

* * *

_James had just finished placing the last load of laundry in the dryer when the house phone began to ring. The tan skinned male hurriedly closed the dryer door, turning it on and jogging out of the laundry room, basket in hand. James slowed down his walk when the ringing stopped all too sudden. His socked foot hit the cold hard wood floor a minute later. Stepping around the stairs, James spotted his two son in the living room, watching a SpongeBob marathon, his eight-year-old laughing at the silly sponge. The pretty boy opened his mouth to question the whereabouts of his missing daughter when he heard light giggling. James raised an eyebrow at his two boys before walking past them into the kitchen where his eight-year-old daughter was on the phone basically telling her whole life story to the mobile device. _

"_Oh! A-and I want the new Barbie doll b-beach house! S-she has her own p-pool and everything! S-Sammie got it on h-her birthday! But s-she won't let me p-play with it because she's a meaning!" Melody Knight stuttered out, pausing to let the person on the other end say something before she burst into a fit of giggles. She jumped in her spot, her blonde curls bouncing all over the place. "An-and papa is going to b-buy me the n-new C-Cinderella doll and her c-castle!" She squealed with excitement, spinning around in circles before she fell onto the hard wood floor. She laughed to her little eight year old self before getting up and spotting her papa leaning against the door frames, watching his little girl with an amused smile. "Papa!" She squealed, almost dropping the phone before remembering who is on the other line._

"_Well hey there Mels. Who are you in the phone with?" James rolled his eyes as his daughter held up a stubby finger, silencing her Papa. She handed over the phone to James, staring up at him with a bright smile._

"_It's daddy!" She chirped, jumping up and down with excitement. Wow this little girl is just a ball of energy. _

_James' eye widen, he hurriedly snatched the phone, pressing it up to his face, "Hello?"_

_There was slight movement before Kendall's voice flooded his ears, "Hey babe." It was simple yet so smooth, making James' heart flutter, his legs going weak._

_It's been over a month since the list time James had talked to Kendall on the phone. Three weeks since his last letter came in, and since then, the brunette hasn't heard anything from the blonde male. _

_Kendall Knight went into the military shortly after the twins, Michael and Melody Knight, were three years old, two weeks after their older son's 11__th__ birthday. It's been rough for the Knight family, but they have somehow managed. They supported the blonde male every step of the way, never leaving his side once. They hated the wait for calls, or video chats, or even letters, but they all knew the wait was worth it because seeing Kendall's face or hearing the blonde's voice made their hearts swell even more. And it wasn't a total bust, sure the blonde would have to miss the kid's birthdays but he was always there with his family on the holidays. Just like he would be coming back home for Thanksgiving and Christmas._

"_Kendall." James breathed out, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his heart. He had missed the blonde so much, it was crazy to explain. _

"_What are you up to?" The blonde asked, feeling a smile in his face. He missed his family just as much as they missed him. He knew he only had three more years of the military left then he was off to spend the rest of his life with his family every single day._

"_Nothing, I just finished laundry and the kids are in the living room watching TV." James said, taking note that his daughter had left the kitchen. He sat down in one of the chairs surrounding the table, playing with the cloth resting on top of the table before letting out a small laugh. "You know, Michael has been bugging me to buy him a cell phone, but I told him he would need your approval." _

"…_He's eight." Kendall said and both males laughed loudly. "Why can't he be like Melody and beg me to buy him dolls or whatever?" James only chuckled at his husband's silliness. "How's Scott doing?" _

_Scott Knight, their oldest child was now sixteen. He was a sophomore in high school, planning on getting a hockey scholarship and follow in his father's footsteps._

"_He's doing great. He's passing all his classes, and," James paused, saying the next bit in a sing-song voice, "Scotty gots a girlfriend." _

_Kendall gasped on the other end. The last time he saw his son, he was a scrawny freshman, shaggy blonde hair covering his bolted green eyes. He would always tell his parent's he would never find someone to date because all the girls think he is ugly. So, hearing this new, Kendall was surely shocked._

"_Really!" Kendall nearly yelled, not being able to contain his excitement. _

"_Yes really. Ken, he's gotten so tall and buff too! And his girlfriend is so pretty. He want you to meet her at Thanksgiving. Speaking of which, when are you coming, I thought you would be here by now." There was a long silence after that, James setting down the piece of cloth and raising an eyebrow at the sudden silence. "Ken?"_

"…_Uh, James." He heard the blonde's shaky sigh, "I, uh. I won't be making it for the holidays." _

_James' breath stopped, his heart shattering into a million pieces. "B-But you'll be here for Christmas, right? You just have to miss Thanksgiving right?" A few tears escaped his hazel orbs when Kendall didn't answer right away._

"_Baby, I'm so sorry, but they are sending us into battle field in a few days. I probably won't be visiting until the kids finish off this school year." Kendall's heart broke as James' let out a heartbreaking sob. "Baby, please don't cry." He whispered._

"_B-But, no! You were supposed to be here! Yo-you can't miss Christmas! Kendall! Please, please, just come home. You've been gone since March Kendall! I just want my husband back home!" James shouted, shaking his head back and forth as he cried even harder. This can't be happening right now. Kendall was supposed to be back with his family. Watching football in the living room with his two boys as James and Melody made the thanksgiving dinner. The blonde was supposed to be here to decorate the house with his little girl and help her make gingerbread cookies and help James' wrap present for Christmas. But now it was all ruined. _

"_James, I-I really wish there was something I could do! I won't to be there with all just as much as you want me back, but I can't. I'm so, so sorry baby. I wish…I just wish I was home." It was silenced after that, James and Kendall crying into the phone, praying silently that something would come happen for the blonde to come home. "James, I-I have to go now." Kendall sniffled._

"_No, no, no! Please don' go!" James cried out, sobbing even harder. _

"_Baby please. I promise I will come home soon. Wait for me. Tell the kids I love them." Kendall wiped the tears from his eyes, not wanting to get made fun of from his teammates. He heard his husband try to stop crying, although it wasn't working. "I love you so much James. I'll be home soon, I promise."_

"_I-I love you too, Kendall." After that was said, the line went dead, James tossing the phone off to the side and crying into the table. A few minutes passed by and his children came into the kitchen, where James had to tell the heart breaking news. That night, the Knight family cried themselves to sleep._

* * *

James blinked back into reality when something wet hit his hand. It didn't take him to long to realize he had been crying. The brunette hurriedly wiped away his tears as he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Pops?" It was Scott, he peeked opened the door to find his Papa sitting on the floor. James has told them earlier to not come in his room since he was wrapping their presents. The sixteen year old covered his eyes as he handed the phone to James. "It's dad." With that he left the room James staring at the phone before more tears streamed down his face.

"Hello?" He sniffled out.

"Hey babe!" Came Kendall's cheery reply, making James cry out even more. "So the presents should be there two days before Christmas. And they are already wrapped up, so no opening them until Christmas day. Oh, and the entire family present won't be delivered until Christmas day and- James what's wrong." Kendall stopped his story telling when he heard James' quiet sobs.

"I can't do it Kendall! It's just not the same! The present wrapping and making dinner. You mother and my mother plus Carlos and Logan are supposed to be coming over for dinner at our house this year, but I just can't get anything right and-and." James couldn't finish, due to another fresh of sobs rolling out of his mouth. He heard Kendall sigh on the other end, the blonde giving James a few moments to get himself together before talking.

"Baby, I know this is hard, but it's just one Christmas without me! James, you have to be strong for the kids and me! I promise time will fly and before you know it, it'll be Christmas again, and I'll be there this time. I know this is hard, but you have to stay strong Jamie, you have to." Kendall, always the speech giver, raising everyone's confidents.

"I just miss you so much Kenny." James whispered, trying to control his sobs.

"I know, and I miss you too. And the kids." Kendall sighed once more, one of his commanders shouting at him to get off the phone. "I'll be home soon babe, I promise you that. I love with."

"I love you too." James closed his eyes as the phone disconnected. He bit his lower lips, looking around the room at all the presents that still had to be wrapped. Sighing, he wipes the tears from under his eyes, crawling over to the tape and continuing to wrap the presents. He just had to stay strong.

* * *

There was one thing James absolutely _hated _about Minnesota and that was the cold. Granted, James actually loved the snow, and the snow especially when it was Christmas, but he hated how cold he easily got, and it wasn't like he could just roll over into Kendall's warm body because, the blonde wasn't lying beside him, holding up welcoming arms for the brunette to snuggle up into.

James sighed, rolling over to where his back faced the bedroom door, closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep until his door burst open, and three bodies were thrown onto his.

"Wake up Papa! It's Christmas!" His three children shouted, jumping up and down on the brunette's bed. James laughed loudly as their excitement expanded throughout the entire house.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" James said, grabbing his little girl as she let out a squeak.

"Yay! We can go open presents!" Michael shouted, jumping off the bed with a 'THUMP'. Scott followed shortly after his little brother, the sixteen year old just as excited as the eight year old. Melody grabbed her papa's hand, dragging him out of the bedroom.

Once they family was all settled in the living room, James told them to each grab one present first. Scott being the oldest got to open his first, him receiving the new game for his play station three from James' mother. Michael got to open his present next, seeing as he was the first of the twin to pop out. He ripped off the wrapping paper in one go, eyes widening as he saw the I-phone four right in his hands.

"I got a phone! I got a phone!" He shouted jumping up and down, staring at the box in awe. James laughed, patting his son's brown locks.

"You can thank your father the next time we talk to him."

"My turn!" Melody whined, ripping the pink and blue wrapping paper. She held the big box in her tiny arms, smiling wide. "Yay! A k-karaoke box! Thank you Papa!" James gave her a kiss to her forehead.

After that, their kids went wild with opening their presents. Scott received many clothes, music cds, and a brand new cell phone from Kendall. The twins got a couple of board games addressed to them both. Michael got some new clothes and action figures, along with a couple of new games for his x-box. Melody received many gifts of dolls, clothes, fake makeup and the new Barbie doll beach house. That was a gift from Kendall also. The two boys got a new game system that they wasted no time hooking up to the TV.

James also got a couple of gifts. Kendall sent him a red velvet box of cupcakes, knowing the brunette males was obsessed with those. His mother sent him some cosmetic products, to keep his skin perfect and smooth. Mama Knight and Katie gave them house gifts and Carlos and Logan sent the pretty boy a new watch.

James was in the kitchen, preparing the Christmas breakfast. The kids where in the living room, Scott and Michael where playing on their new game system and Melody was playing with her beach house. The doorbell rang, startling James a little. He flipped the last pancake, turning the stove off before walking towards the front door. He smiled as he walked passed his kids. Opening the door, James looked down to see a small box. He picked it up, opening it to find a small note inside and a bunch of roses. James picked up the note, reading it.

_For my family. Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Kendall Knight._

James raised and eye brow before he lifted his head, his heart stopping for only a moment before speeding up rapidly. His eyes widening in shock and he dropped the box. Standing at the end of their drive way, dressed in combat boots and all was the no other, Kendall Knight. The blonde had a wide smile painted on his pale face, which only grew wider when he saw James' lovely self.

"Kendall?" The brunette whispered and his husband held out his arms, waiting for James to come running to him. "KENDALL!" James shouted, running out into the cold snow in nothing but his pajama pants and Kendall's hockey jersey. The brunette males jumped into his husband's arms, knocking them both down into the fluffy snow.

Kendall laughed as James stared at him in awe, the brunette leaning down to plant a sweet kiss to his thin lips.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're back! You're really back!" James sobbed as he kissed Kendall over and over and over again. Kendall only laughed, gripping his husband's waist tight, never letting go.

"I told you I would be back soon." Kendall said between kisses.

Upon hearing there father shouts, the three children raced out of the house, stopping in their tracks when they saw two males rolling around in their front yard.

"Dad!" Scott shouted, running over to the adults, who now stood up, and tackling his dad in a big bear hug.

"Daddy!" The twins were right behind him, hugging their father's legs tight.

The Knight family spent about a good ten minutes in the freezing cold, hugging and crying that Kendall was finally back home. Home for yet another Christmas, another Christmas spent as a whole family once more.

**The End.**

* * *

_**So the ending could have been better, but tell me what you think! Review please! **_

_**~Kaylah : )**_


End file.
